


Don't Drink the Water

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mike and Hannah snoring is not conducive to sleep, season 2/episode 14 spoilers, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: Sam can't sleep and Amanda's trying to deal with what she experienced under the effects of the magical water.(set after episode 14)





	Don't Drink the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentSprings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/gifts).



Sam rolled over for what felt like thousandth time that night, fighting the blanket wrapped tightly around him. It trapped his feet and his arms while somehow still leaving his bare ankles exposed to the cool air of the room. He kicked and flailed until it released him and the thin blanket was banished to the floor, leaving him with only a flat pillow. _Whoever designed this piece of shit ship has no taste in comfort_ , he thought to himself. 

A growl reverberated through the room again as Mike snored, apparently having the best goddamn sleep of his life on the bottom bunk. Sam itched at the pink patches of new skin that were still slowly healing on his arms and neck as he leaned over the edge of the bed to glare at Mike's sleeping form and the blanket crumpled on the floor out of reach. He needed to get out of there, the room was too cold, too loud, and the bed too uncomfortable to actually get any sleep, even after the hell of a day they’d had. 

He rolled himself off the edge of the bed, landing with the sort of grace he wished he could have when people were actually watching. The feeling was short lived as he tried to take a step and the infernal blanket managed to snag his foot and he sprawled across the floor, cussing as he fell. Mike's snored didn't even waver, sleeping right through the commotion. Sam couldn't imagine how he was comfortable. The mattress felt like a piece of wood, the blanket he had pulled to his chin didn't even reach his knees and his feet extended past the end of the bed, making him look comically large in comparison to the bunk. Sam felt marginally better that he didn't have that problem at least.

He pulled his obnoxiously coloured jacket on, leaving it unzipped, and snatched the blanket off the floor, wrapping it around his shoulders so it couldn't trip him and moved to the door. He needed something to take the edge off, something to distract from how uncomfortable his own skin felt. Maybe he could sneak something from Amanda's purse…

The door slid open and he jumped in surprise to find Amanda slouched against the wall next to their door. Her head jerked up and she quickly rubbed at her face, carefully trying to avoid smudging her eyeliner despite the black lines already tracking down her cheeks.

“Shit, you ok?” He asked quietly, glancing back at Mike before stepping fully into the dim corridor and letting the door swish shut behind him. He stepped around her and slid down the wall to sit next to her. 

As soon as he was on the floor she threw herself at him and he raised his arms in surprise. She latched onto him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. He paused, having not expected this from her at all, but gently lowered his arms to bring her into a hug, the blanket draping across both of them. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, Sam just letting Amanda get out whatever she needed. He could feel a wet spot growing on his shirt, but didn't say anything about it.

She shifted eventually, moving her head to the side and pressing her ear to his chest. He tilted his head, noting that she had her eyes closed tight in concentration, as though she were listening to something…

“Are you listening to my heart beat?” He asked quietly.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed herself up, her face flushing. He kept an arm around her so she stayed near him, hugging her to his side instead. 

“No, I wasn't, I was just…” She paused, trying to find an excuse. She waved her hand in exasperation when one didn't present itself and just slumped against him in silence.

“Are you ok? Do you wanna talk 'bout anything?” He asked her, choosing to skim over whatever that had been about to ease her embarrassment.

Her eyes dropped, staring at her own hands as she twisted the edge of the blanket in her hands. “I.. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about hearing you guys’ thoughts go silent. I thought I'd lost you both.”

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. “Our thoughts? What are you talking about?”

“The water? It gave me like.. telepathic powers? I could hear everyone's thoughts during that whole thing.”

“Holy shit, that's kinda awesome,” Sam started, getting excited before noticing the look she shot at him, instantly deflating.

“It wasn't awesome, I felt both of you get hit by that fireball, shit hurt, and then you guys stopped thinking and I thought you were dead.”

“But blessing or a curse, we're still here to annoy you,” Sam grinned at her. A particularly loud snore from Mike echoed through the door to emphasize his point.

Amanda pressed herself closer to him. “Doesn't help that it was still scary as hell. And we did almost lose Mike while you were hiding in the dragon skin. If Hannah had been even a minute slower getting to him…” her voice trailed off and they both went sober at the thought.

“I tried to hide behind him,” Sam said, his voice barely a whisper, “obviously it didn't work out for me, but if it had _and_ we lost him… I would have never forgiven myself.”

“To be honest, neither would I. I would've kicked your ass.”

“And you would have succeeded. Not for lack of trying on my part, but because you really could kick my ass.”

“Damn right.” Amanda replied simply. That was no argument and they both knew it.

They sat in silence for a minute, listening to Mike's snoring. 

“I just felt like I needed to be near you guys, like.. reassure myself you're still here, ya know?” 

Sam nodded, squeezing her tighter. “If you call Mike snoring reassuring, sure.”

“It's not so bad from out here.”

“Sounds like a bear from in there though. I don't think anyone asides from him could sleep through that.”

“Hannah could.” Amanda said without hesitation. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. You could set off a fire alarm next to her head and she'd sleep through it. _And_ she sounds like a chainsaw when she snores.” Amanda smiled. “Another reason I'm out here.”

Sam laughed, “Sounds like they're meant for each other.”

“Maybe they should be the ones sharing a room if they’re both going to be so loud.” They both dissolved into giggles as Amanda’s point was punctuated with another snore from Mike. They composed themselves after a moment, sitting quietly for a minute just listening to Mike. 

Sam shivered against the chill of the ship, pulling the blanket tight around them.

“Geez, you’re freezing dude, do you want another blanket?” Amanda asked, pushing herself off of him. “I found some in the storage under the couch in the kitchen yesterday.”

Sam nodded, standing up and giving her his hand to get to her feet. “Sounds good. Maybe find something hot to drink too.”

They headed to the kitchen, glancing at each other and stifling giggles as they passed the door to Hannah and Amanda’s room, Hannah’s snores audible through the door.

Amanda went straight to the couch in the corner of the kitchen next to the table, lifting the seat cushion and pulling out a couple of folded blankets from the compartment hidden underneath, while Sam went to the computer built into the wall, a control panel that Mike had poked at until he accidentally dispensed some weird alien food out of it. Everyone else was reluctant to even call it food, but Mike claimed it was edible at least. Hannah had finally had the smarts to ask Alexa how to operate it properly.

“‘Ey, Alexa, can we get a couple cups of hot tea?” Sam asked his wrist computer.

“The button for tea is to the right of the control panel.” “Alexa, you’re a useless piece of shit.” He muttered, jabbing the button himself.

“I don’t know how to help you with that.”

“Just shut the fuck up, Alexa.” Sam said, picking up the cup that slid out of the machine and hitting the button again for another. He passed the first cup of hot pale brown liquid to Amanda when she draped another blanket over his shoulders.

She took the drink, going to sit on the couch with her own blanket, tucking her feet under herself as she waited for him to join her, which he did a moment later, sitting close and sharing his pile of blankets. Amanda blew on her drink to cool it down as Sam dove right in and took a sip, his face twisting in disgust.

“Nope. Don’t drink it,” he said, sticking his tongue out and setting his cup on the table, “that’s not tea, it tastes like hot TaB soda.”

Amanda laughed at him, risking a sip of her own. “Oh god, that’s disgusting.” She agreed, setting her cup next to his. “Do the blankets help, at least?”

He pulled the blankets up over his head and pulled it over his nose, leaving only his eyes visible. They crinkled shut as he smiled at her, setting them both giggling again.

“C’mon, share some of that.” Amanda insisted, burrowing a hand under the blanket. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards him, falling backwards onto the couch with her on top, cocooning them together. Amanda shrieked in surprise and laughed into his chest, trying to stifle the noise in his shirt.

“Shhh, you’re so loud,” he laughed, hugging her close. 

“I’m sorry, that startled me, I thought I was going to fall off the couch.”

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

She sighed, happy and warm with her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the thump of his heart beat.

“Do you want to listen to Mike’s heart too?”

She was grateful for the cover of the blanket as her face flushed again. “Maybe. It’s not like I’m going to go climb into his bed right now though.”

“Ask him in the morning. He might even like it more than you think.”

She hummed in response, closing her eyes.

It was quiet in the small kitchen as they enjoyed the comfort of just being near each other. 

Amanda broke the silence finally, her voice barely a whisper. “I want to go home. I don’t think I can handle seeing any of my friends get hurt one more time.”

“Aw, we’re friends? Cool.” 

“Shut up.”

She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke again. “We’ll get through this, I feel like we’re close. But in the meantime we’ve got each other, yeah? We’ve got those crazy magic potions, we can do this.” His arms tightened around her again. “You’ll get home, I promise by any means necessary, I will make sure you and everyone else get home.” 

Sam yawned and she could hear his breathing even out as he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Amanda hummed again, the warmth and general coziness finally getting to her, the reassuring beat of Sam’s heart thumping in her ear lulling her to sleep.


End file.
